


Miracles

by ziisskoo



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Toxic fans, Trainee, Training, fashion - Freeform, i also have no idea what to tag, i have no idea which characters or fandoms to put this under so, kpop, mentioning of ed, non-asian trainees, toxicity all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziisskoo/pseuds/ziisskoo
Summary: Never in their lives would they have though that they'd have these opportunity. They were just having fun after all. So the last thing they expect is to be launched in the world of K-pop, having one and only chance to debut.
Kudos: 2





	1. Have fun ‘till you can’t

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I want to clear up a few things before we start: 
> 
> I know that nothing like this can NEVER HAPPEN. Like at all. Never in a million years. 
> 
> But honestly, this is for my self-indulgence. I've been thinking of this idea for so long and I thought, why not do it? It is fiction after all. So don't take this shit seriously. Like at all. Because this will not happen. At all. Never in a million years.
> 
> This also takes in a place where corona does not exist. Must be nice. 
> 
> I don't know much of the inner workings of the industry, only of what I've researched and read online.

This is a bad idea. This is the most horrible idea that me and Viola have ever thought of. I bounce my leg up and done furiously as I listen to our parents discuss with the manager. 

Her name is Su Mee-Kyong and she's beautiful. I almost thought that she was an idol. She's dressed down professionally yet fashionably. Another man accompanies her, dressed in an expensive, black business suit. He introduced himself as Mr. Kang. 

"What we are saying is that Catalina and Viola can train for the summer." Mr. Kang shifts in the leather office chair again. "If they don't make it, then they'll just come right back and all of you can resume life as normal." 

"What do you mean, 'don't make it?'" Ms. Lawson asks. She's still in her suit, having to make it directly from Chicago back to Aurora. She's a beautiful, fierce-looking women and Vi is a spitting image of her. 

"Well," Manager Su chimes in. "By the end of the summer, we will cut all of the trainees that we think are not suitable to be an idol or if they aren't worth our time and money. After those trainees are cut, they'll be more training. The company is still settling what's the best time to decide the official line-up; but they are leaning towards the end of autumn and the beginning of winter." 

Out parents nod. I can feel my father staring at me. I know he's having an argument within himself if he should let me move across the world and train to be a K-pop idol. My father, to put it easily, he wants me to focus on my studies but at the same time, he has always told me to do whatever makes me happy. 

School doesn't make me happy; my love for singing and dancing do and those two things are intertwining together. His want VS. mine. 

"Will this cost anything?" He asks in his think Spanish accent. His voice book throughout the room. I'm pretty sure he thinks the louder he talks, the more someone can understand him. 

Manager Su shakes her head. "No. All of it will be paid by the company. You will only have to pay if Catalina or Viola break the contract before the summer is over. Then you'll have to pay all the class, training, and living expenses." 

That's a lot of money. Money we do not have. 

My mother turns to me. A lot of people say we look alike, but I really don't see it. I think it's the facial features. "Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" She asks in Spanish. 

I take a moment to think. I know training in the K-industry is difficult, especially for a female trainee. The industry is outright misogynistic and double-standard so they'll expect more for us. I've read about the horror stories as well. The strict diets, the training, the lack of rest and sleep. 

Every time I hear something similar, I always ask myself why would someone put themselves through that? And is it even worth it? Fans think that they own you; the company actually partially does. The amount of ridiculous standards for idols and the stupid "scandals" that they've apologized for. 

The most laughable scandal that an idol has apologized for is when a popular friend group went out and had fun at a club. Full grown adults in their 20's had to apologize to their fan base for being "irresponsible."

I also think of the good. The opportunity to travel the world and perform in front of hundreds upon hundreds of people; people who vowed to love you endlessly. The amazing music you get to make. You get to make your passion your job. Good always comes with bad doesn't it? 

Vi grabs my hand under the table and smiles reassuringly at me. I want to make my passion my job. 

I look at my parents. "Yes. I'll be able to do this." 

Ms. Lawson looks at her daughter. She takes a moment, then responds to her. "Yes. I'll be able to do it too." 

"If they manage to make it past the summer, they'll of course will need to stay. We have great international schools in Seoul," Mr. Kang says as he digs through his brief case. He take out a two files and gives it to our parents. "These are the contracts. They are for three months." 

Manager Su takes her glasses off. "You two do know that there's a huge chance you won't make it together, right?" She says to me and Vi. "Whether that be past the cut-offs at the end of the summer or the final line-up." 

We nod. Of course we know that. It's not every day a company decides to ask best friends to sign to their company at the same time. We know we have the potential or else we would currently not be here. We know that we'll have to to practice our asses off to make it, no matter what it takes. 

"Yes, we do. But we are determined," I say, emotion thick in my voice. Ever since we started our YouTube channel and making dance and song covers on there, we always talked about becoming idols together, knowing that it's simply impossible for it to come true. It was just talk; the same way we made plans to go on a road trip or vacation one day. 

She smiles. "That's the greatest thing a trainee can have." She turns to our parents. "We'll be leaving on Sunday." So in three days. "You don't have to make a decision by then, but it would be nice if you did." 

"If we agree?" Ms. Lawson asks. 

"Then they'll be leaving with us." Manager Su smiles, then checks her watch. "Thank you for coming and having this meeting with us." She gets up for her seat, the chair creaks. "We truly do believe that Viola and Catalina will make a great addition to our training program. Please think this through." 

She turns to the both of us again. "If you guys do make it past the summer, and to the line-up, you will be one of the first non-asians or Koreans to debut in a group together. Just imagine the craze and hype it will create." 

Our parents shake their hands on their way out and we watch them walk through the hallway through the glass.

My father sighs and rubs his temples. "I don't know, mija." 

"Pa, I can do this. I'll be able to do this. I know I can," I say with more determination. "This is my passion and dream." 

Vi rests her head against the seat, her golden blonde hair creating a poofy halo. Her electric blue eyes wander throughout the room and she has that expression on her face when she's thinking really deeply about something. 

Ms. Lawson gets up, pulling her purse up her shoulder. "You two must be hungry. Should we go get something to eat?" 

My parents nod. "That will be nice," my mother says. "Thank you." 

I gently touch Vi's pale arm. "Come on, Vi. Let's go get something to eat." She nods and she gets up, rising to her five seven height. I'm only two inches shorter than her but she's loves to rub it in my face every chance she gets. 

"You should call your dad, Viola," Ms. Lawson says. "Tell him what they said."

She rolls her eyes. "You know he doesn't care. He'll say yes either way." Vi's and her fathers relationship is rocky. He walked out of her life for a couple of years when she was eight but in the middle of seventh grade, he appeared out of thin air, begging to have a relationship with his only daughter. 

Both Vi and her mother didn't like the idea but they caved in after Mr. Lawson continuously begged. She visits him on the weekend on every other week. She keeps count of how many jabs she can get it during her visit. 

My father wraps places arm around my shoulder and kisses my forehead. I know what he's feeling without him saying it. He wants me to follow my dreams. What he doesn't want is for his little girl to move away so early. It makes me feel annoyed. He has two other daughters in the States (my half-sisters that I've only met three times in my life). He doesn't give a jack shit about them, yet he continues to send them money despite their mother's continuously telling him that he doesn't. 

The relationship with my father is also a little strained. We pretend it isn't though, but at times it gets in the way with the bullshit he likes to spew and he thinks he's always right. 

Sometimes, I think that my half-sisters are the lucky ones. 

I feel a pang of regret. He's given me everything I've wanted and needed all my life. He's a hard-working man who cares for me and tells me he loves and he's proud of me every chance I get. As he says, he's my number one fan. 

We exit the building and into the dry, hot summer air. The sun is shining brightly in the baby blue and cloudless sky. I can hear the nearby traffic of Chicago and the liveliness of the city. It's June and the beginning of summer break. 

Every single month, my family and Vi's come to Chicago. We visit the Shedd Aquarium and Navy Pier, then walk along Michigan beach. We sometimes even visit friends in little village, partying and hanging around until the early hours of the morning. 

Pa drops is arm to unlock the van and Vi replaces him. "Wanna go to Ricky's?" My mouth waters at the thought of having a grilled cheese and cheese fry combo from there. 

"I'd love to go Ricky's. Plus, who knows when we'll eat junk food again after we leave." 

"Right." 

We convince our parents to eat at Ricky's. After we score our food, we make our way to my Aunt Stephanie's house. She's fifteen years younger than my mother, being only 24. She lives in this beautiful two-story house despite living by herself with her two golden retrievers. 

My tía always has her friends and family over and if they want to stay overnight they have four bedrooms to choose from. 

We make our way to her house, eating and trying not to dirty the seats. As I do, I check the stats for our most recent cover, 'Wannabe' by a Itzy. It already has two thousand views from our one and a half million subscribers. 

I then check the one that blew us up. We uploaded it almost three weeks ago and it's a vocal and dance cover of 'Crown' by TXT. My eyes nearly pop out of my eyes sockets. Yesterday, it was at ten million views, now it's nearly at eleven million. We have more views than some actual K-pop groups. 

I show Vi and she nearly screams, giving me a high-five as she tried not to spill her soda. Her mother turns in her seat towards us. "What's wrong?" She asks. 

I giver her my phone and she nearly has the same reaction. "Wow! Ten million people saw this video?" 

I shrug. "Not really. One person may have seen this video a lot and it still counts towards our stats." 

"Ah, ok." She turns back to her seat. She has the files on her lap. Luckily, Ms. Lawson is a lawyer so there's no need to find one to review over the contracts. It'll probably take her all night to look over them. 

We arrive at tía's house and we get out of the van. I run to the house, unlocking it with the key that I have and roughly open the door. I'm excited to tell my little brother how the meeting went. He has always been very supportive of me, telling me how cool it is for me to be able to make covers with Vi.

I find him in the living room, on the floor with his playstation controller and a headset on his head. I stand next to him, putting my hands on my hips. "Dude, guess what?" 

He nods his head towards me. "What?" 

"I spoke with a manager and a business man with the company and they gave us a contract. If ma and pa agree and sign the contract then I'll leave fire Seoul on Sunday," I say proudly. 

Samuel jumps up from the floor. He's tall for a thirteen year old. He's taller than me and Vi. He wrap his arms me and pull me into a hug. "That's so cool, Cat!" He pulls back. "How long will you go?" 

"I'll be there for the whole summer, and if it works out, I'll stay there throughout the fall and start school there." 

"That's so cool!" He says again. "Will you become a K-pop idol if you stay?" 

"There's a chance, Sammy. Only a chance." I don't know exactly how big of a chance I'll get to debut since I don't know how many trainees there are. But I'll be damned if I don't continue to be a trainee by the end of the summer. 

I hear the faint sound of someone talking from Sammy's headset and he answers back, sitting back down in the floor. Well, I guess that's the end of this discussion. 

I go into the kitchen where I spot my tía cooking up pozole, the delicious smell wafting through the kitchen. "Hey, tia." 

She turns from the pot. "Cat!" She engulfs me in a hug. She's small and petite but her personality is the opposite. She's my favorite tía from my other four (two from my mom and two from my dad.) "How's the meeting go?" 

"It went well. The manager gave us a contract. Ms. Lawson is looking over it now. So now me and Vi are waiting on a verdict." I walk over to the fridge and take a water bottle. 

She turns back to the pot and throws the hominy in. "You know they'll say yes, Cat. They want you to be happy." 

"I know, I know." I fiddle with label. They'll want me to be happy, and I'll be endlessly grateful for it but a small part of me is scared. What if it gets too hard and too much that I quit? We don't have the money to pay all of it back and my parents are already dealing with debt. What if I get cut by the summer? It would all be for nothing at the end. 

I roll my eyes at myself. I need to stop thinking ahead and being pessimistic. 

I will make it past the summer. I know I will. 

***

It's eleven at night and I'm re-watching Sex Education with Vi when my mother calls my name. 

I go over to the door and poke my head out, yelling a response. 

"The two of you come down!" She yells back. 

I look over where Vi is laying on her stomach, eating popcorn from the bowl. "Vi. Our parents want us." 

She groans. "But I just got comfortable." She gets up anyway and we make our way downstairs. We find our parents sitting in the dining room. 

Ma gestures to the sets in front of them. "Sit." 

We sit and there's a silence. The files are open and the contract is almost already filled out. Ma nods to pa. 

He clears his throat. "We are going to ask you one more time. Are you sure?" He looks at the both of us. "We said that we'll support your decisions and before we sign, we want to make sure." 

Without thinking this time, we answer yes. 

"This our dream, Mr. Jiminez. I'll do anything to accomplish it." I nod in agreement. 

"Well, alright," Ms. Lawson says. The three of them pick up the pens and sign, officially making us trainees.


	2. Into the New World

My brother, Mr. Lawson and Mrs. Lawson, along with my parents walk with me, Vi and Manager Su to check in our suitcases.

Me and Vi carry two large ones and carry ons with our backpacks. 

My parents aren't coming, agreeing that it's best for them to stay here for my brother. Ms. Lawson is staying too; she can't just leave her clients. So we are leaving with Manager Su directly to the building's dorm. 

I hug my family as long as can. They all wish us good luck and I promise I'll call as soon as we land in Seoul. 

I can't help but blink away tears as we got through security and into our designated terminal. We are right on time because they just begin to call our flight. 

Vi puts her hand in mind and smiles at me. "We'll be okay, Cat. We'll make it." 

I smile back, the doubt slowly creeping up on me. 

***

When we arrive in Seoul, it's 12:20 PM on a Monday, meaning that it's around 9:20 PM back in Chicago but on a Sunday. I'll call my parents as soon as I get out of this car. 

I can't help but look out the car window and try to look up the best I can at the towering buildings of the city. Many people are walking, crowing the sidewalks. It kind of reminds me of New York.

Another twenty minutes, and we pull up to the company. Holy shit. I hear Vi gasp behind me. The building is massive and is swarming with pediatricians outside. Men and women in business attire exit and entire while others who look around my age are rushing inside. They must be trainees. 

We pull into the back. Manager Su gets out first. "Do you two need help with your luggage?" She asks in quick-spoken Korean. To my surprise, I understand. I guess those late night study sessions really did help. 

"No," I answer back. She seems pleased that I understood her. 

Vi gets out and opens the trunk, getting our luggage out. Manager Su retrieves a keycard from her purse and we enter the building.

A wave of excitement and nervousness rolls over me as we follow Manager Su through the white and beige hallways and past conference rooms. The staff here isn't dressed in business close like I've seen the people enter the building, they're a dressed chic and fashionably. Just like Manager Su. 

I feel a little underdressed. I'm only in a pair of sweat pants and an oversized graphic shirt, Vi isn't dressed any better. 

We enter what seems to be the lobby of the building. There's a big screen on the farthest wall, playing the most recent release from the BigHit labels which is TXT's 'Can't you see me.' There's a huge logo, stating that we are in fact in BigHit Entertainment. I see a small cafe in the corner where people are eating at the tables or waiting in line. 

Me and Vi look at each other in amazement. We're here. We're really doing this. 

Manger Su begins to talk, explaining how the next three months are going to go and the rules that are set in place. We will be having classes in Korean Culture and the language. We'll have media training and beauty classes as well. All of this along with our regular programmed dance and vocal training. Think of this like school, but it's K-pop, she tells us. 

Ugh. School. How about let's not, I want to tell her but I keep my mouth shut. We enter the elevator and Manager Su scans her keycard and presses the 22th floor. 

We're allowed to have our phones, and we can only use them in certain times and not during any training or classes. We can have social media but we cannot, and in under any circumstances, are allowed to post. And absolutely no dating. That's a straight kick to the curb. At any given time, they can check our phones if we are under suspicion that we broke any of these rules. There's a strict 9 PM curfew for the live-in trainees. If we break any of the rules she just told us, that's also a straight kick to the curb. 

Every single month, we are to report to The Stage for our end of the month evaluations. There, the CEO, trainers, and executives will decide whether or not you should stay or be cut from the program. We're supposed to perfect the position we are performing, nothing less, nothing more. 

Luckily, there are no strict diets set in place but every single trainee is responsible for looking after their 'visual.' If needed, that trainee that has failed to look after their visual will be placed on diet, whether they like it or not. 

Me and Vi share a look. Jeez. We haven't even stepped into the dorms yet and shit is already getting intense. 

We step off the elevator, only to be met by one large door. Manager Su opens the door and we have to help her because it's so heavy. We enter the floor.

"This floor are your dorms," she says. "The 23rd floor is where the female trainees practice rooms and gym are placed. The 24nd floor is the cafeteria. The girls are divided into seven groups of seven. Team seven only has five, so you'll be joining them." 

There are plaques on each door which team it is. All these are teams 1-7. Next to the plaques, there are photo showing which trainees occupy the room. Each door has seven trainees except the last one, which only has five. We stop in front of it. 

"This is going to be your dorm. There haven't been a complete seven in this room in a long time." 

I stop myself from laughing at the irony. There's no the complete group in room seven. 

"The girls are at their classes and training right now." Manager Su opens the door. It's bigger yet smaller than I thought it'd be. There are four bunk beds but only three are in use. The vacant one is in the farthest right corner of the room. There's beauty and facial cosmetics on the single vanity in the other corner of the room. Notebooks, clothes and books are scattered throughout the rest of the room. One single window is in between the vanity and bunk bed that is now ours. 

"I call top bunk!" I call out running over to it and jumping on top. 

"Oh, come on! I wanted it," Vi whines. She sets the suitcases against the vanity, crawling onto the bottom bunk. 

"The girls will be back in about an hour. Take this time to get settled in," she continues. "If you get stuck on your Korean, don't worry, all five girls understand and speak English but we fully expect you to speak Korean. You two are the youngest so they'll be your unnies." 

I stop myself from cringing. I know that it's part of the Korean culture, but I'm not Korean, or even asian, so it'll definitely be strange for the first few weeks. 

"Today, I'll come by and give you your schedules. You can settle in for right now but tomorrow I accept you to be on your very best." 

"Yes, Manager Su," we say in unison. She nods, pleased again. 

She checks her watch. "I manage other teams as well so I won't be here all the time but I expect you to be on your best behavior. What you do reflects on me. Got it?" 

We respond back, yes. "Good. I have to go now." She leaves the room. 

Me and Vi sit in complete silence for a moment, soaking up all the information that was just given to us. This bed feels really nice. 

I hear Vi's bed creak as she sits up. "Wow," is all she says. 

"Yeah." I breath in deeply, hold it in, then exhale. We are here and we can't go back. The only way is with out tails between our own legs and that's not going to happen. 

We start to unpack, putting our clothes in the drawers of the bunk bed. I call my family as I do and they, of course, start asking me millions of questions, all to which I have no answer to. I hang up after ten minutes. 

Luckily, all of our clothes fit in the four, big drawers.   
Around one, the door opens and voices fill the room. 

"When are the westerners coming?" A feminine voice asks. The girl's back is turned towards me. She has long, auburn hair that falls over her shoulders. She's wearing a pair of jeans and a floral top. 

The girl behind her shrugs. "I don't know. Manger Su just said they'd be arriving today." This girls voice is deep and attractive. 

The girl with the auburn hair turns around and freezes when she spots us. She has a small face, with big round eyes. Freckles cover her nose bridge and cheekbones. 

I bow them. "Hello." Vi follows suit. 

"Hello," she says, in English. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you'd be here today." 

"It's alright," I respond back in Korean. 

The girl who was behind her enters the room and she too, is drop dead gorgeous. Her hair is jet black and she's wearing lipstick similar to her hair color. She has glasses on, and there the thin rimmed retro type of glasses. She's dressed down in all black. 

"Hello," she says in her deep voice. "We've been expecting you." 

I chuckle a little. "We'll, I'm glad we're finally here." 

She raises an eyebrow. "You're Korean is better than I'd though it be." 

"We've been studying it for a year and a half now," Vi answers, throwing her hair behind her shoulder. "I'm glad that I can actually use it for something other than covers." 

She takes off her bucket hat and throws is on her bunk bed. "I saw that cover. That Crown one? You guys are good." 

I bow. "Thank you." 

"I'm Min-Hee," Freckles says. 

"I'm Seulgi," the other ones says. She gets on her top bunk. "The other three should be arriving just now." 

I nod, getting on my own bed. "Manager Su says that we are starting tomorrow." I speak in a mix of English and Korean. I'd rather sound weird talking than speaking horribly in Korean. 

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Min-Hee asks. 

"No," Vi answers. "Manager Su said that she'll bring it sometime today." 

The door opens again and three girls walk in. They're more beautiful than the next as they walk in. The first girl resembles a barbie. Pale skin, gorgeous blonde hair and is dressed down in a mix of pink and black. Her figure is almost shaped like a barbie, an hour-glass. Her eyes are weird mix of hazel and green. Her eyes observe us, as if she's sizing us up. 

The second girl seems shorter than all of us. She has a baby face, which makes her appear sweet and adorable. She's runs a perfectly manicured hand through her strawberry-blonde hair. "Hello," she says in a soft, high voice. "I'm Izumi." Ah, she's Japanese. 

I now my head. "Hello. I'm Catalina." 

The third girl, she's the most beautiful out of all of us. Probably more stunning than any celebrity I've ever seen. She's tall, taller than Vi. Her skin is spotless and smooth. She's wearing striking-green colored contacts. Her make-up looks like it's been down by a professional, and it makes her look even more beautiful. I immediately know she's the visual out of all of us. 

Being in this room full of beautiful girls is already making me feel self-conscious. I push my baseball cap father down my face. 

"My names DanDan," Barbie says. A Chinese member. She sits down in the vanity, checking her make-up in the mirror. 

"And I'm Young-Mi." She flashes a beautiful smiles, showing her pearly white teeth. I subconsciously lick my teeth. I had gotten my braces taken off a couple of months ago. "I'm the oldest here." 

"What year were you two born in?" Izumi asks. 

"2005," I answer. 

Min-Hee claps. "Our new maknae!" 

"2004," Vi says. 

Izumi claps excitedly. "I finally have another person in my line! What month?" I would've thought that she'd be younger if Manager Su didn't tell us that we're the youngest. 

She takes a moment to answer. She's probably thinking how to say November in Korean. She finally speaks. "November," she says slowly in Korean. 

"I'm older than the both of you," she says. 

"Sorry, Izumi. You're no longer our maknae," Seulgi says in mock sincerity. 

She throws a sock at her. "Shut it." It doesn't sound very threatening. Her voice is too high and she look too adorable to. Seulgi laughs. 

DanDan gets up from the vanity. "It's lunch time." 

Izumi gets up from her bed. "Have you too ever tried any Korean food?" 

"A little bit," Vi answers. "The only thing we had in our town was a Korean BBQ and kimchi in stores." 

"Then you'll enjoy our food here," Young-Mi says behind us. 

We exit the room and we walk into the crowd of other girls. They all turn to us, every single girl in beautiful. They must know that we just arrived today. Automatically, I feel out of place. Not only am I foreign, which no doubt half of these girls are, it's because every single one of them are asian. Vi wraps her hand around my elbow, keeping close. She must feel the same way. 

Manger Su was right, it reminds me of school. We all go to stair well and make our way the lunch room. 

It's a huge white room. There are lunch tables for eight people spaced out throughout the room. There's a long type of buffet with food and plates to grab. One thing that I've never seen ima lunchroom: a wall glass. 

On the other side, I see why it's there. Guys start to walk in, all of them are very attractive and tall. 

"Those are the male trainees. Obviously," Young-Mi explains as she grabs herself a plate. "Everything is separated here. Female and male trainees aren't supposed to talk to each. It's so keep us from dating." 

I keep silent. That's so stupid, but then I think about how fans freak the fuck out of their idols are dating. I know BigHit doesn't have a dating ban for it's idols, so they can care less. 

We go through the line, and see an array of food that I don't know what it is. Damn. Maybe I should've brushed up on the culture a bit better. There's also a big salad bar. I notice that most are taking from there, along with some from this bar. 

Young-Mi starts naming out the foods. "You can take spicy foods right?" 

I laugh. "I'm Mexican. I can handle it pretty well." 

She laughs, and we move over to the salad bar. I don't like vegetables very much, but I take some anyway as everyone, even the male trainees. 

Izumi takes my arms and drags me with her, Vi trailing closely behind. "Come it with us!" She says. God, is she always this cheery? 

Everyone is looking at us. I don't look at them and keep my eyes right in front me. We arrive at a table. None of the team is sitting there. I give myself one chance to look around to see where they're sitting. DanDan is sitting with other girls, along with Min-Hee. Young-Mi is sitting with other drop-dead gorgeous girls. They must be the visuals of their own groups. Seulgi is no where to be found. 

"Hello." One of the trainees say. She's wearing a baggy shirt with black cameo pants and no make-up. Her hair barely reaches her chin. She's giving me very much tom-boy vibes. "You must be the new trainees." 

I smile at her. "We are." 

The other girl smiles at me. "I'm Masuyo." She's very pretty and feminine. She has long, bright purple hair, her nails matching the color. She's wearing a neon crop top with a white skirt. 

"I'm Mee-Yon. What year were you born in?" The tom-boy says. I know it's very common for Koreans to ask this. It tells them how to speak to you. 

"I'm Catalina. I was born 2005," I respond. 

"I'm Viola. I was born in 2004," Vi says after me. 

"Oh! These are the maknae's." 

"Mmh-hmm," Izumi simply responds, shoveling food into her mouth. 

"You two are the first foreigners to be trainees," Mee-Yon says offhandedly. The way she says it doesn't mean an actual foreigner, but a non-asian. 

Masuyo elbows her, then throws her a glare. 

I laugh awkwardly. "It's okay. I know, it must be surprising." 

"It really is. I've been training for five years yet I've never seen non-asians become trainees. I think it's cool." 

Vi smiles. "Thank you."

"Oh! I love your hair, Viola!" Masyuo says. 

Vi runs her hand through it. "Oh, thank you." 

"So how are you guys liking it so far? I know that you've probably only been here for an hour." Mee-Yon says. 

I laugh. "I'm enjoying it so far. I haven't even started training but it's so surreal that I'm even here." 

"Right! I'm so excited," Vi adds on. 

Izumi chokes on her food. "You will regret saying that very much."


End file.
